War Machine armor
The''' JRXL-1000 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit or War Machine''' is a solar charged carbon-composite-based external plating armor which provided its user with superhuman-level strength and durability as well as utilizing laser guided munitions. It was presented as the heavily modified Mark II Armor for Iron Man II. Various weapons are added to the Mark II for the classic War Machine look. Biography ''Iron Man Upon seeing the Mark II armor in Tony's workshop, James Rhodes hinted that he would don the armor "next time". Iron Man 2 Rhodes is under pressure by the United States government to convince Tony Stark to relinquish ownership of the Iron Man armor while remaining loyal to Stark despite frustration. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor proceeds to target and shoot various objects endangering the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes was forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turns into a fight that wrecked Stark's home, Rhodes left with the Mark II armor. After the confiscated Mark II armor is upgraded into the heavily armed War Machine armor, it is taken for a ]]demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor was under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes was forced to fight Stark against his will. The War Machine software was rebooted by Natasha Romanoff, enabling Rhodes to regain control over his armor. Rhodes then teamed with Stark to fight against Hammer's unmanned drones and Vanko himself. The Avengers General Armor Specifications War Machine was developed when the military had taken in the Mark II armor and it was upgraded with heavier external armor plating and new technology. The armor's heavy weapons arsenal of ballistic weaponry was provided by defense contractor Justin Hammer of Stark Industries' rival company Hammer Industries. The markings on the War Machine armor include its serial & production number of "AF47 001", the "ED 445 FLTS" tail code designation of the 445th Flight Test Squadron, and the modern and heritage United States Air Force logos. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8 similar to the Mark IV's flight stabilizers. Chest battery is capable of generating at least eight gigajoules of energy. Only a fraction of this energy is required to power the Mark II exoskeletal structure. The Hull Pressure Transducers are onboard sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temprature, and adjust imternal settings appropriately. On the right shoulder, there is an M134 7.62mm minigun that can extend or retract in or out of its "cup". The minigun uses a 1.1 meter ammunitions belt that is pneumatically powered. On the left shoulder, there is a eight-set of bunk-buster deployer missiles that are manually launched. Each wrist supports twin 9mm Submachine guns. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) - Don Cheadle **''The Avengers'' - Don Cheadle Behind the scenes Please add behind the scenes info! Trivia In one of the trailers someone is seen wearing the mark 2 armor and it is around the same height as Tony's armor although when the war machine armor is first seen in the trailer it is taller than Tony's armor. Although seen in merchadising material such as the video game, coloring books, etc., the armor is not seen with the miniature missile launcher mounted on his left shoulder. Gallery File:121609_warmachine.jpg|The War Machine Armor seen in Iron Man 2. im2warmachineexpo.jpg|War Machine Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes